


Linguaggio universale

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Series: The doctor and the counsellor [18]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s04e24 The Quickening, F/M, Family Fluff, Feelings, Friendship, James Bond References, Julian being a doctor, Julian being a researcher, Julian being a scientist, Languages, Lemon, Memories of Emony, Memories of Jadzia, Memories of Joran, Memories of Tobin, Music, Piano, Romance, Science Fiction, Search for a Cure, Sex, Teplans, Vaginal Fingering, Violins, Virus, beauty spot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Bashir, con il supporto di Ezri, si cimenta nuovamente nella ricerca di una cura che gli sfugge da tempo.
Relationships: Emony Dax/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax, Keiko O'Brien/Miles O'Brien, Kira Nerys/Odo
Series: The doctor and the counsellor [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913011





	Linguaggio universale

**Author's Note:**

> Si tratta del seguito della mia fanfiction “Conseguenze” e fa parte della mia serie su Julian ed Ezri, ambientata dopo il finale di Deep Space Nine, ma può essere letta indipendentemente dalle altre storie della serie.  
> Questa storia è ambientata a gennaio-febbraio 2379 e contiene riferimenti all'episodio 4x24 "The Quickening" di DS9.

**

هذه الموسيقى هي لغة عالمية يمس قلوب الناس في كل مكان

Music is a universal language, it touches the hearts of people everywhere.

La musica è un linguaggio universale che tocca il cuore delle persone, ovunque.

~ Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

**

Adesso che Zano andava all'asilo, i turni di lavoro di Ezri e Julian avevano spesso orari coincidenti e di conseguenza anche il loro tempo libero. Ciò non significava che non si ritagliassero i propri spazi, ma che riuscissero a passare più tempo insieme.  
Ezri e Julian si trovavano nel loro alloggio e O'Brien aveva lasciato Kirayoshi da loro quella sera, per andare in sala ologrammi a fare kayak. Zano si divertiva a camminare in soggiorno, con Julian che lo seguiva e lo sorreggeva ogni tanto, stava imparando sempre più parole e parlava spesso.  
Ezri era alla tastiera, si trattava sostanzialmente di una versione moderna di un pianoforte. Yoshi aveva con se il suo violino e stavano suonando un po' insieme, lei adattando ed improvvisando su un brano che conosceva lui, il _Canone_ di Pachelbel.  
Al termine del brano Julian applaudì e Zano lo imitò. Yoshi sorrise orgoglioso, poi mise via il violino nella sua custodia ed andò a giocare con il piccolo Bashir.  
Ezri iniziò a suonare un altro brano: _Niall Byrne - Cairo Time, Juliette is Happy_.  
Bashir ascoltò con interesse mentre teneva un po' d'occhio i bambini e al termine dell'esecuzione fece i complimenti ad Ezri e le baciò una guancia.

“Questa musica aveva qualcosa di molto...” Julian cercava la parola più giusta e lei la fornì.

“Romantico?”

“Esatto.”

“Lo penso anch'io. La prima volta che l'ho ascoltata - che Emony l'ha ascoltata - è stato sulla Terra.”

“Si?” Chiese Julian, interessato.

“A quel tempo aveva perso la testa per Leonard McCoy e questo brano si addiceva molto ai suoi sentimenti.”

“Lo stesso McCoy che servì sulla prima Enterprise? È stato uno dei dottori più famosi della Flotta.”

“Lo diventò. Quando Emony lo conobbe era ancora uno studente ed era più giovane di lei... i suoi baci sapevano di menta.”

“Wow, riesci a ricordare dettagli del genere?”

“Solo alcuni.”

“Deve essere così interessante...”

“Non sempre sai? A volte preferirei non ricordare certe cose.”

“Che intendi?”

“Non sempre i ricordi sono piacevoli e poi mi sembra di invadere la loro privacy.”

“Ne erano consapevoli quando si sono uniti.”

“Già, io invece no. Però capisco il valore di tutto questo e sono arrivata ad apprezzarlo.”

Julian comprendeva il suo punto di vista.  
“E poi come è andata?” Le chiese.

“Cosa?”

“Con McCoy.”

“Poi è finita, come accade spesso. Però sapeva preparare un fantastico Mint Julep ed Emony da allora in poi ha sempre apprezzato quel cocktail. Le persone con cui hai avuto una relazione, di qualunque tipo essa sia stata, ti lasciano sempre qualcosa. Della simbiosi di Dax con Joran è rimasta la musica ed essa è veramente un linguaggio universale, così come l’amore… e in alcuni casi la speranza.”

“Credo sia vero.” Disse Julian. A volte si stupiva ancora di quei momenti di saggezza, anche se Dax lo aveva abituato a ciò fin dai tempi di Jadzia.

Più tardi, Ezri fece addormentare Zano e Miles venne a prendere suo figlio. Così Julian ed Ezri si prepararono per mettersi a letto.

**

Julian raggiunse Ezri, sedendosi alla fine del letto, le prese i piedi, li appoggiò sul proprio grembo e iniziò a massaggiarli delicatamente. Inizialmente fu rilassante ma le sue dita strofinavano spesso le macchie e ciò accese il desiderio in lei. Dal suo canto Julian era sempre stato affascinato dai piedi delle sue donne, senza contare che trovasse le macchie di Ezri incredibilmente irresistibili.

Non avevano ancora fatto l'amore dopo la storia di Regen e, quando si erano trovati vicini a farlo, entrambi avevano temuto che non fosse ancora il momento giusto e non erano andati avanti, tacitamente d’accordo.

Julian si chiese se il fatto che lei avesse scelto di indossare una corta sottoveste, quella notte, significasse che si sentiva pronta a stare di nuovo con lui.

Questa volta sembravano entrambi decisi ed Ezri, per evidenziare che lo fosse, si tolse la sottoveste.

Julian, non ancora svestito, si posizionò su di lei e la coprì di baci su tutto il corpo, partendo dall'alto verso il basso. Lei sospirava quando lui raggiungeva dei punti particolarmente sensibili ed afferrò le lenzuola quando le baciò un capezzolo e poi l'altro, rendendoli turgidi e dedicandogli anche delle attenzioni con la lingua.  
Ezri pensò che sarebbe impazzita dal desiderio, ma lo pensava praticamente sempre durante i preliminari con Julian e, quando lui le tolse le mutandine, sapeva già che la parte migliore dovesse ancora arrivare.

Ezri gli tolse i pantaloncini insieme all'intimo e Julian si disfò della propria maglietta, anche se aveva una paura enorme che lei lo avrebbe respinto, se nel momento decisivo non fosse riuscita a sopportare il ricordo di lui e Regen.

Lui la toccò fra le gambe e notò che fosse già bagnata, ciò lo aiutò a tranquillizzarsi e si disse che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Toccandola lentamente ma con decisione la preparò a ricevere due sue dita e quando lei le accolse, lui continuò a massaggiarla più velocemente con il pollice nel suo punto più ricettivo, mentre muoveva le dita nel suo invitante centro.

“E' così bello, non fermarti.”

“Non mi fermerei mai senza darti il piacere che meriti, Ezri.”

Quando le parlava così, l'effetto era sublime e si aggiungeva a quello delle sue attenzioni.

“Si, si… Dei!” Esclamò lei, dopo qualche minuto, racchiudendo ancora di più le dita al suo interno, quando i muscoli si contrassero.

Quando riacquisì lucidità fu lei a toccarlo. Con il pollice tracciò un cerchio alla sommità del pene, facendo mugolare Julian e dopo qualche movimento della mano dall'alto in basso, lo guidò su di sé e al suo ingresso. In questo modo Julian poté essere assolutamente certo del suo consenso ed entrò in lei, gemendo e rimanendo inizialmente immobile, mentre entrambi si godevano la sensazione che era mancata da oltre due mesi. Lui sentì di essere di nuovo a casa, in molti sensi.

Congiunsero una mano palmo a palmo con quella dell'altro, intrecciando le dita - come si congiungeva un'altra parte del loro corpo, in quel momento - ed essendo Ezri mancina si trattava per entrambi della mano dominante e di quella a cui lei portava la fede. Lei con la mano libera gli accarezzò i capelli dietro la nuca e poi la schiena, mentre si baciavano.

Muovendosi in sincrono con lei, lui esplose in poco tempo e con rammarico si rese conto di non essere mai durato così poco da quando stava con Ezri. La mancanza si era fatta sentire molto in quei mesi e l'ansia e il desiderio accumulato avevano giocato un ruolo determinante nella durata ridotta. Era stato piacevole anche per lei ma non aveva raggiunto un secondo orgasmo.

“Scusa, ho concluso così presto... Non ho tenuto fede a quello che ti ho detto poco fa.” Le sussurrò all'orecchio, un po' costernato.

“Julian tranquillo, è normale, non stavamo insieme da tanto tempo... pensa che la prima volta Tobin fece una prestazione disastrosa.” Le venne in mente un ricordo di un precede ospite, che non aveva mai fatto l'amore se non dopo essere stato unito a Dax e di quanto si fosse sentito in imbarazzo con la sua futura moglie in quella circostanza.

“Mi stai paragonando a Tobin?” Chiese Julian, facendo una smorfia di disappunto.

“Era un bravissimo ingegnere, un uomo di talento.”

“Sul lavoro, ma con le donne...”

“Amore, era già stato molto soddisfacente per me poco prima, non ti stavo paragonando a lui.”

Lui si spostò accanto a lei e disse:  
“Quindi ho fatto bene a pensarci prima...”

“Si, ma non vantartene troppo.” Alzò gli occhi al cielo, giocosa.

Lui ricambiò con un sorriso sornione e disse:  
“Si, comandante.”

“Ecco un ufficiale obbediente.” Approvò lei, scherzando.

“Adoro questo neo.” Le disse riferendosi al piccolo neo che aveva sul viso, proprio sopra il labbro superiore, e lo baciò: “Te l'ho mai detto?”

“Penso di no. A me a volte da fastidio vederlo, mi sembra fuori posto.”

“Scherzi? È così particolare. Ti rende ancora più affascinante... Una volta ho letto che molti secoli fa le nobildonne terrestri spesso disegnavano un neo sul proprio viso con il trucco, non so cosa avrebbero dato per averlo davvero.”

“Nobildonne?”

“Delle donne aristocratiche.” Chiarì lui.

Ezri annuì, anche nella sua lingua madre c'era una parola del genere, con un significato molto simile.  
“A quel tempo sarei stata molto invidiata quindi.” Considerò.

“Si, invece adesso lo sei semplicemente perché stai con me...” Scherzò lui.

Avevano sempre fatto battute del genere, ma se ne pentì perché avrebbe potuto ricordarle quello che era successo recentemente con una donna che desiderava Julian a tutti i costi e che, a tutti gli effetti, aveva invidiato Ezri, ma lei scelse di non soffermarcisi.

“Allora sono comunque fortunata, indipendentemente dal secolo in cui vivo.”

“Sono lusingato che la pensi così… Probabilmente avrei dovuto dirtelo prima, di recente mi sono analizzato alla ricerca di qualunque tipo di malattia, soprattutto trasmissibile, dopo quello che è successo ed ho fatto l'iniezione contraccettiva.”

“Non avevo dubbi che ci avresti pensato.”

Julian quasi non riusciva a credere di aver riconquistato la fiducia di Ezri, dopo l’accaduto.

**

A gennaio 2379, sulla nave stellare federale USS Akorem Laan, nacque senza difficoltà il figlio di Odo e Kira. Fu un maschio, che chiamarono Kira Pohl, come avevano deciso. Qualche giorno dopo si misero in comunicazione con Deep Space Nine, per primi contattarono Ezri e Julian, formalizzando il loro ruolo di madrina e padrino del bambino. Lo fecero vedere loro ed era veramente adorabile e, sorprendentemente, era molto simile nell'aspetto al bimbo visto nella simulazione che Bashir aveva mostrato a Odo prima della gravidanza. La coppia ricevette gli auguri e subito dopo contattò l'Emissario, seguito poi dagli altri colleghi, persino Quark, a cui Odo in fondo teneva.

La nave era nuova fiammante ed era la prima della Flotta a portare un nome Bajoriano. Anche se il momento - vicino al termine della gravidanza - non era stato il più adatto, se Kira non ne avesse preso il comando avrebbe perso l'occasione.

I Bajoriani guardavano con rispetto, ammirazione ed anche con una certa invidia a Kira ed al rapporto che aveva con Sisko, Emissario dei Profeti, e lui avrebbe certamente benedetto Pohl. Odo, pur non essendo credente, non era contrario al fatto che la religione di Nerys venisse insegnata al bambino.

**

Keiko stava arrivando da Bajor per stare con la sua famiglia sulla stazione per un paio di settimane. Miles andò ad accoglierla all'anello di attracco insieme a Kirayoshi. Quando la donna arrivò, sorridente, il Capo la baciò, forse con un po' troppa passione per essere in pubblico.

“Mi sei mancata.” Le disse O'Brien, timidamente, era un persona che di solito non esternava molto i propri sentimenti.

“E' vero, ci sei mancata!” Disse il bambino.

“Anche voi mi siete mancati, tanto.”

Miles prese il borsone di sua moglie, Keiko prese in braccio il figlio e lo salutò, poi con l'altro braccio si mise a braccetto con suo marito, mentre camminavano verso il loro alloggio.

“Dov'è Molly?” Chiese Keiko.

“Sta studiando.”

“Anche nel weekend?”

“Sai quanto ci tenga ad entrare all'Accademia. La sto aiutando il più possibile a prepararsi all’esame di ammissione, anche se non penso che ne abbia molto bisogno, ma sulle scienze sono un po' arrugginito.”  
Molly infatti aveva degli ottimi risultati scolastici e Sisko ne era rimasto positivamente impressionato, confermando che avrebbe sponsorizzato lui la richiesta della ragazza, ricordando però che essere proficui nello studio non era l’unico requisito richiesto ad un futuro ufficiale, contavano anche il carattere e la determinazione, fra le altre cose.

“Per fortuna che sono arrivata io.” Disse Keiko, che essendo un’affermata botanica, aveva ampia conoscenza delle scienze.

Quando arrivarono a casa Molly abbracciò sua madre e parlarono della materie che stava studiando. Ingegneria era la specializzazione di suo padre, lei l'avrebbe supportata sulle scienze naturali, ma per ciò che riguardava le scienze biologiche si sarebbero rivolti a Bashir.

“Credete che sarà disposto ad aiutarmi?” Chiese Molly.

“Certo che lo farà, non può essere zio Julian solo quando non c'è da faticare!” Scherzò suo padre.

**

Bashir chiese a Sisko di poter andare al pianeta dei Teplani, dato che si trovava molto vicino a trovare la cura anche per chi era già affetto dal virus e per farlo era necessaria la sperimentazione sul campo.

“Un'altra missione umanitaria?” Chiese Sisko.

Julian sollevò le spalle e ammise: “Beh... si.”

Il Capitano ridacchiò, passando da una mano all'altra la palla da baseball che teneva in ufficio, e gli disse:  
“Non sia così costernato dottore, sembra quasi che non stia chiedendo di fare qualcosa di buono. Mi raccorderò con il Comando di Flotta, non ci dovrebbero essere problemi, anche se si tratta del quadrante Gamma.”

Ottenuta l'autorizzazione, Bashir e Dax partirono con un runabout per andare nel quadrante Gamma. Lei gli avrebbe dato una mano, di certo avrebbe potuto portare con sé un ufficiale scientifico, ma aveva preferito di gran lunga la compagnia e l'aiuto di sua moglie soprattutto per un soggiorno prolungato, infatti, sarebbero dovuti rimanere sul pianeta per qualche tempo e non sarebbe stato il caso di impegnare la Defiant, quando avrebbe potuto essere necessaria altrove. Avevano lasciato Zano alle fidate cure degli O'Brien, con la promessa che al ritorno Julian avrebbe dato una mano a Molly a prepararsi in biologia.  
Prima di partire Ezri aveva fatto la periodica riunione con Ro, in cui avevano parlato anche del fatto che Ro e Sisko avrebbero svolto i compiti di Dax mentre lei sarebbe stata via.

“Diario del primo ufficiale Ezri Dax, data stellare 56091.5, io e l'Ufficiale Medico Capo ci stiamo dirigendo a bordo del runabout Rubicon verso il pianeta dei Teplani, nel quadrante Gamma. Il dottor Bashir pensa di aver raggiunto una svolta nella ricerca della cura contro l'arma biogenica chiamata la Calamità. Rimarremo sul pianeta per almeno cinque giorni e comunque per il tempo necessario per la fase finale dello sviluppo del farmaco, che richiede l'utilizzo di campioni attivi del virus.”

“Non ci eravamo mai allontanati da Zano entrambi.” Considerò Dax, durante il viaggio, mentre pilotava.

“Lo so, ma Miles e Keiko si prenderanno buona cura di lui, ne sono sicuro.” Disse Julian.

“Anch'io, ma di certo ci mancherà, e noi a lui.”

“Questo si. Grazie per avermi accompagnato.”

“Di nulla amore, la missione ha uno scopo importante e so quanto tu ci tenga.”

Giunti in orbita del pianeta, atterrarono con il runabout in una zona disabitata, per evitare che le onde EM potessero interferire con l'evoluzione del virus, e lo chiusero con un blocco di sicurezza.  
Si teletrasportarono insieme all'equipaggiamento nel centro abitato in cui risiedeva Trevean, il medico più rinomato del luogo. Julian aveva controllato che ciò che aveva portato con sé fosse compatibile con la condizione dei Teplani, infatti aveva dovuto rinunciare a molti apparecchi moderni.  
Furono accolti da una piccola folla che si riunì vedendoli e si avvicinò a loro.  
Tutta la popolazione aveva le lesioni sulla pelle, tipiche della Calamità. Solo chi era nato negli ultimi cinque anni non era affetto dalla malattia.  
Molte strutture del pianeta erano state ricostruite e rinnovate in quegli anni.

Un uomo, che Julian aveva conosciuto quando erano stati lì cinque anni prima, lo salutò:  
“Dottore, bentornato.”

“Grazie, lei è il comandante Dax.” Julian presentò Ezri.

“Sei parente di Jadzia Dax che venne qui anni fa?” Le chiese una donna.

“In un certo senso si.”

“Lo immaginavo... Gli occhi, avete lo stesso colore di occhi.”

In realtà si trattava solo di una coincidenza, nessun legame genetico era presente fra diversi ospiti, ma Ezri evitò di sottolinearlo.  
Un bambino si avvicinò a loro e li salutò, seppero che era il figlio di Ekoria, di nome Lakin, che cinque anni prima era stato il primo Teplano a nascere senza essere affetto dalla malattia, grazie a Bashir.

“Ciao, ho aiutato io tua madre a darti alla luce, non mi ero reso conto che saresti stato già così grande.” Gli disse Julian.

“Mi racconti di mia mamma?”

“Tua madre, Ekoria, ti amava tantissimo. Ha fatto di tutto per darti la possibilità di nascere e quando ha visto che sei nato sano è stata così felice.”

“Lakin vuoi vedere il murales che ha dipinto tuo padre?” Intervenne Ezri.

“Cosa è?”

“Un disegno, del vostro pianeta ai tempi in cui era splendido e sono sicura che lo sarà di nuovo.”

Lakin disse di si. Il bambino, orfano, era stato adottato e cresciuto da Trevean e da sua moglie, che gli avevano raccontato qualcosa dei suoi veri genitori ma non ne sapevano molto.  
Ezri prese per mano il bimbo e lo condusse al murales. Gli spiegò come suo padre fosse stato ottimista sul futuro della loro popolazione ed avesse rappresentato ciò in quel dipinto.

I Teplani aiutarono a trasportare l’equipaggiamento in ospedale e diedero in uso a Bashir e Dax un piccolo appartamento vicino alla struttura medica e ai laboratori di ricerca. Avrebbero lavorato praticamente tutto il giorno, quindi sarebbe stato prevalentemente un posto per dormire.

“E' quasi come essere appena andati a vivere insieme, di nuovo.” Osservò Ezri.

“In un certo senso si. Se non fosse che siamo qui perché della gente sta soffrendo...”

“E' vero Julian, ma grazie al vaccino hanno riacquistato la speranza e il desiderio di vivere. E se troverai la cura quelle sofferenze finiranno.”  
Julian annuì, prima che lei proseguisse.  
“Stavo pensando al fatto che Jadzia non ha mai ceduto al tuo corteggiamento, ma è stata davvero una buona amica, ricordo come ti ha sostenuto quando siete stati qui.”

“Lo ricordo anch’io, con affetto.”

“Anche tu sei stato un buon amico per lei.”

Entrambi pensarono che fosse meglio evitare di parlare ulteriormente di quell’argomento, che suscitava emozioni contrastanti in entrambi: a lei per via del fatto che Julian avesse sempre avuto un interesse romantico, mai corrisposto, per Jadzia e a lui perché temeva sempre di mettere a disagio Ezri a causa di quello.  
Anche se una volta Ezri aveva confessato a Julian che, se non fosse arrivato Worf sulla stazione, Jadzia avrebbe scelto lui alla fine. Quella consapevolezza lo aveva fatto sentire meglio e peggio allo stesso tempo, ma poi lui ed Ezri si erano rivelati più compatibili l'uno con l'altra di quanto avrebbero mai potuto esserlo lui e Jadzia e, inoltre, si amavano moltissimo.  
Così presero a parlare del lavoro che li aspettava.  
I Teplani erano una specie esteticamente identica agli Umani ma con una diversa fisiologia. La Calamità non avrebbe potuto contagiare né gli umani né i Trill, come avevano appurato Julian e Jadzia cinque anni prima sul pianeta. Il fatto che Bashir avesse trovato un vaccino, anche se efficace solo sui nuovi nati se somministrato alle madri durante la gravidanza, aveva dato di nuovo speranza ai Teplani che avevano cominciato a ricostruire il loro mondo, devastato molti anni prima dai Jem’Hadar per conto del Dominio.

**

Qualche giorno dopo, una sera, si trovavano nell'appartamento dopo aver lavorato a lungo e Dax disse a Bashir:  
“Ti farebbe bene staccare un po' stasera.”  
Si baciarono ed Ezri avrebbe voluto andare anche oltre.

“In realtà sono sfinito...” Le disse lui.

“Ok, allora meglio che ti riposi.”

“Ci rifaremo domani, promesso.”

“Dovresti distrarti comunque, ti va se ti leggo qualcosa?”

“Si, mi farebbe piacere.”

Ezri prese un DiPADD che avevano portato con loro, da usare solo come lettore, tenendo tutte le connessioni disattivate. I campi elettromagnetici dei moderni strumenti e apparecchiature causavano in breve tempo una mutazione del virus che affliggeva i Teplani, che conduceva rapidamente alla morte di chi ne era affetto, pertanto non era possibile utilizzarne quasi nessuno.

“Leggo dal tuo segno in poi?”

“Sono arrivato a rileggere fino a quel punto, ma se vuoi puoi cominciare dall'inizio.”

“Non c'è bisogno, conosco già la storia, grazie alla sala ologrammi e ai tuoi racconti e so anche che ha un finale triste.”

Si trattava del romanzo _Casino Royale_ di Ian Fleming, con protagonista James Bond.

Dopo circa venti minuti lui si addormentò, anche se quel romanzo era uno dei suoi preferiti, la stanchezza ebbe la meglio. Ezri smise di leggere, gli accarezzò i capelli, proprio sopra la fronte, ed andò a dormire anche lei.

Il mattino seguente lei appena sveglia si mosse per alzarsi, Julian le cinse il torso con un braccio.

“Dove pensi di andare? Ieri sera ti ho fatto una promessa.”

“Dicevi sul serio?”

“Certo che si.” Rispose, baciandole delicatamente dietro il collo.

“Ma dobbiamo andare a lavoro.”

“E' ancora presto e qui non mi sembra di avere nessun superiore che potrebbe disapprovare... a parte te.”

“Io non disapproverò di sicuro.”

“Bene, lavorerò fino a più tardi per recuperare.”

“Lavori comunque già fino a tardi, praticamente sempre. Torno subito.” Sorrise in anticipazione e si recò in bagno. Quando tornò, Julian era già nudo, disteso sulla schiena al centro del letto, con la testa appoggiata sulle mani dietro ad essa.

“Vedo che ti sei portato avanti.”

“Sai quanto mi piaccia essere efficiente.”

La ragazza scosse la testa, divertita: “Vanitoso.” 

“Ormai lo sono solo con te, ho fatto progressi.” Lui le resse il gioco.

Ezri lo raggiunse, si mise a cavalcioni su di lui e si piegò in avanti per baciarlo, poi si tolse la maglia rimanendo in mutandine, dato che la sera precedente non aveva indossato il reggiseno per dormire. Premette il torso su quello di lui che le accarezzava lentamente le macchie ai lati delle costole.

Ezri lo toccò, trovandolo in parte pronto e lo frizionò finché la sua erezione fu completa, lui ricambiò il favore e fu ripagato quando l'eccitazione di lei diventò evidente grazie al bagnarsi della sua zona intima.  
Lui, guidandolo con una mano, strofinò la sommità umida del pene più volte contro quella zona ed entrambi rabbrividirono di piacere. Lo posizionò all'ingresso e lei collaborò scivolando verso il basso, fino ad accoglierlo per intero.

“Questo si che è un risveglio.” Considerò lei.

“Sono con te.”

“Lo sento.”

“Voglio dire che... sono d'accordo.” Chiarì lui mentre Ezri iniziò con movimenti lunghi e lenti. Lui la guidava su e giù, tenendola per i fianchi e gradualmente aumentarono la velocità. “Ti piace tesoro mio?” Le chiese.

“Tantissimo.” Rispose lei, ansimando, e prese il proprio labbro inferiore tra i denti quando fu scossa dal picco del piacere.

Julian girò la loro posizione in modo da essere lui sopra e proseguì le sue spinte.  
Lei era ancora sensibile e ricettiva e in pochi minuti il suo piacere incrementò per la seconda volta e così anche lui si lasciò andare, e vi arrivò poco dopo.

“Altro che Tobin.” Disse compiaciuto.

“L'hai preso proprio male quel commento.”

Il suo orgoglio maschile in effetti ne aveva risentito ed Ezri decise di scusarsi:  
“Scusami non avrei dovuto, ma non pensavo avessi dei dubbi al riguardo.”

“Non sono sempre stato un asso con le donne, cioè, ho sempre avuto un discreto successo ma non sempre con quelle che mi piacevano particolarmente… e ogni tanto ci ripenso.”

“Mi è difficile immaginarlo, sei sempre stato così affascinante per me.”

Julian si chiese se Ezri si riferisse a se stessa, a Dax o a Jadzia, ma evitò di chiedere. Pensò che sicuramente si riferiva a se stessa, a volte glielo aveva già detto.

Dopo una colazione tradizionale, andarono a lavoro. Su quel pianeta non avevano replicatori, perciò avevano portato con sé razioni di emergenza della Flotta Stellare, che non consumarono quasi mai perché gli abitanti erano molto ospitali con loro, dato anche l'impegno che stavano mettendo nel trovare la cura, e gli portavano di frequente cibo e pietanze già pronte. Era accaduto che Ezri, un giorno, stava usando il forno per riscaldarne una e si era scottata leggermente una mano sul bordo. Julian avrebbe voluto curarla ma sul pianeta non potevano usare nessuno strumento moderno che emettesse campi EM. Così le preparò una garza con la parte interna imbevuta di una sostanza simile al miele, come rimedio naturale, dato che la ferita non era affatto grave. Non c’era neppure l’acqua corrente, doveva essere fatta salire usando una pompa a leva di un pozzo lì vicino.

Julian aveva prelevato dei campioni da soggetti asintomatici, che erano affetti dalla Calamità ma non erano ancora arrivati allo stadio terminale.  
Basandosi sull'antigene che aveva sviluppato cinque anni prima, iniziò a sperimentare un metodo perché lo stesso potesse avere effetto anche su chi fosse già malato.  
Usò strumenti da laboratorio ormai considerati obsoleti nella sua società ma di cui aveva studiato il funzionamento. Mischiare manualmente componenti chimici gli servì anche come ripasso per ciò che avrebbe dovuto insegnare a Molly.  
Ezri preparava i campioni nelle provette e in ciascuna di esse inseriva una tipologia di antigene diversa, fra quelle che aveva sviluppato Julian. Dax era stato ospitato da Jadzia che si era specializzata in scienze all'Accademia quindi avrebbe saputo a grandi linee ciò che bisognava fare, anche senza che Julian glielo spiegasse.

**

Giorni dopo, mentre si trovavano in ospedale, a fine giornata Dax disse a Bashir:  
“I pazienti stanno rispondendo bene al nuovo antigene che hai scelto di somministrargli. Il conteggio dei globuli bianchi continua ad aumentare.”

“E' fantastico.”

“Secondo me ci siamo quasi.”

“Non voglio cantare vittoria troppo presto... come la scorsa volta.” Affermò Julian.

“Lo capisco, fu una grossa delusione per te, al tempo.”

“Vediamo se continueremo ad avere riscontri positivi stanotte. Vorrei rimanere qui per monitorare l'andamento.”

“Certo.”

“Tu vai all'appartamento se vuoi.”

“No, rimango anch'io.” Disse Dax.

Durante la notte, a turno presero le letture dei valori dei pazienti e riposarono un po' su delle poltrone.

La mattina dopo ebbero conferma che l’antigene avesse davvero funzionato e che la malattia fosse già in remissione.

“L'abbiamo sconfitta!” Esclamò Julian, ancora incredulo.

“Ci sei riuscito davvero Julian, congratulazioni.”

Lui abbracciò sua moglie, lieto del risultato raggiunto.

Bashir il giorno seguente spiegò a Trevean e ad altri medici, venuti apposta da diverse regioni, come preparare la cura e loro l'avrebbero distribuita a tutti, dando priorità a chi si trovava allo stadio avanzato della malattia. Quindi Julian ed Ezri sarebbero potuti andare via, dopo poco.

“Quando la cura avrà fatto effetto le lesioni si riassorbiranno gradualmente. Resteranno forse delle cicatrici che svaniranno sempre di più con il tempo. Non voglio rischiare di usare un rigeneratore dermico senza che prima sia stata curata tutta la popolazione.” Spiegò Bashir.

“Grazie dottore, ci ha salvati, saremo per sempre in debito con lei… lo eravamo già.”

“Ho fatto solo ciò in cui credo.”  
Mentre parlavano, un artista stava facendo un ritratto di Julian.  
“Cosa fa?” Gli chiese lui, quando se ne accorse.

“Tutti i Teplani vorranno vedere chi è la persona che ci ha salvati.”

“Ah... ok.” Rispose Julian in imbarazzo.

“Dottor Bashir come si scrive il suo nome?” Gli chiese.

Ezri intervenne dicendo Julian S. Bashir e gli fece lo spelling, anche se fu difficile da adattare al loro alfabeto, persino con il traduttore universale che era integrato nei loro comunicatori e che, fortunatamente, avevano potuto usare sul pianeta.

“Ringraziamo infinitamente anche lei Dax.” Aggiunse Trevean.

“Oh, io non ho fatto nulla.” Disse la ragazza.

“Fai un ritratto anche della bellissima sposa del dottore.” Disse Trevean all’artista.

“Certo. Sa che ha proprio delle belle macchie?” Le disse il pittore.

“Si qualcuno me lo ha già detto.” Rispose sorridendo e guardando Julian. “Qualcuno di molto speciale, anche in un diverso linguaggio, a volte.” Concluse.

Lui ricambiò il suo sorriso che trasmetteva la felicità e la soddisfazione che provava in quel momento e non ci fu bisogno di ulteriori parole.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto, lasciate un commento o un kudos!


End file.
